1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the area of presenting information for advertising or other purposes, and more specifically to a method and system for displaying information on top of a moving vehicle, at least some of the displayed information, at the time of being displayed, pertaining to the location of the moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies show that people notice words and pictures displayed on moving objects, such as trucks more than those on stationary billboards. That is why nearly all companies use their trucks to promote intended messages. For example, delivery trucks by United Parcel Service (UPS) are all in brown color and carry the company logo as well as service messages while moving trucks from U-haul are all in orange and white colors and imprinted with different sizes of available trucks and corresponding prices. The purpose of using trucks as moving billboards is to make a company stand out and get noticed in traffic areas. Similarly, advertisements or any commercial messages on moving vehicles create an eye level impact so as to increase awareness and overall positive impression for the advertiser (e.g., a company).
The moving advertisements on moving vehicles have proven to be as an effective advertising medium. Innovations in making such moving advertisements include vehicles (e.g., buses) entirely wrapped in electrostatic marking film carrying advertising messages. However, the moving advertisements on vehicles are stationary and sometimes permanent. It is generally difficult to change any messages or contents on the advertisements from time to time.
It is well known in the advertising industry that direct or relevant marketing is much more effective than the mass marketing, namely an advertisement pertaining to someone's interest or need would generate a response. For example, showing a pricy European-style furniture advertisement would make a lot of sense in a well established residential area than in a disadvantaged or crowded neighborhood.
Accordingly, there is a great need for solutions conveying information dynamically from a moving vehicle to viewers, wherein the information is conveyed based on a location of the moving vehicle and more related to viewers in the location and/or the time at which the information is seen.